Various alarm systems have been manufactured and placed into service at many locations for some time. Other than detecting fire and break-in events, many alarm systems include additional functionalities. For example, some alarm systems include remote access features, permitting additional flexibility in operation. These alarm systems that include remote access features generally permit a user to establish a connection to the alarm system over a telephone line, enter a password or PIN number to gain access to the settings and status of the alarm system, and accept commands to change settings of the alarm system.
However, the remote access protocols and procedures vary from alarm system to alarm system, especially for alarm systems manufactured by different manufacturers. Thus, the method for establishing a remote access connection to one alarm system may not be useful for establishing a remote access connection to another alarm system. These differences generally inhibit the adoption and use of remote access, because no remote access standard protocol is available.
Additionally, the protocols and procedures for establishing a remote access connection to an alarm system and instructing the alarm system to update settings and provide status information may appear relatively cumbersome and/or difficult for users. For example, the procedure may include several steps that must be performed in a certain order, require certain communications equipment such as modems, and require the knowledge of particular access and command codes. These requirements also generally inhibit the adoption and use of remote access, because the protocols and procedures for establishing remote access may appear relatively difficult or confusing to users.
The embodiments described herein are directed to addressing the problems discussed above by providing a common interface between various remote devices and alarm systems.